


Extra Cash

by Ultimately_Vibing



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, if u disrespect sex workers u have no rights, jay is a sex worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimately_Vibing/pseuds/Ultimately_Vibing
Summary: The ninja all get a job because you don’t really get paid for being cool and also a hero.Jay is the one that always brings in the most money per week. And yet, none of the team know what it is that he does. So Cole’s sent to find out.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

“How the actual fuck do you keep making this much?”  
Jay shrugs at Kai as he pushes a wad of cash to the centre of the table, making everyone else’s contributions look tiny.  
“No but seriously, what do you do?” Lloyd piles all the money up, presumably to count it. “If you told us, we could all get in on it, and then maybe we could take more time off.”  
“It’s none of your business!” Jay folds his arms, before walking away in a huff, accidentally knocking into Cole’s arm.  
The earth ninja ignores the contact, too busy chowing down on his breakfast cereal.  
“It’s almost like he wants to be the only one making a ton of money.” Kai grumbles.  
“Maybe he’s embarrassed?” Nya yawned, reaching out to take her cut of the cash after Lloyd divides it into six piles.  
“Most high paying jobs are luxurious. I doubt he’d have anything to be embarrassed about.” Zane stood to leave.  
“Mm.” Lloyd’s eyes light up. “Cole! You should spy on him. Find out what he does. You guys work basically opposite hours.”  
“Sure. I’ll get back to you all.”

Jay works at maybe the worst times. Who the fuck starts a job at 10pm and leaves at 3am?  
Someone who works in a bar/inn apparently.  
Cole doesn’t go inside, but he’s got his eye on the building. It looks modern, with a minimalist sign, and big wide windows.  
Which means it’s odd that he can’t see Jay. Not behind the bar counter, not among the few tables, not anywhere.  
It’s not like he could just disappear!  
Bartending doesn’t seem like a job that could get you thousands in just one night though. Let alone getting paid every day, rather than it all collating to the end of the month.  
Unless it was tips?  
Who the fuck is tipping bartenders that much?  
Cole doesn’t see much of choice. If he wants to know what Jay’s up to, he’s gonna have to go in.  
‘The City’s Jewel’ was a cool name, so at least he might get some high quality drinks out of this.

Inside, it’s just as clean and modern as it looks through the windows. And just like through the windows, Jay is nowhere to be seen.  
Cole sees only one option. He’ll just have to ask.  
A young bartender smiles at him as he approaches.  
“Welcome to the City’s Jewel! What can I get ya?” Her voice is smooth.  
“Hey, I’m uh, looking for Jay Walker?”  
The bartender nods slowly, before jabbing a finger towards her older colleague.  
“I’ll pass you over to her. She’s in charge of all that.”  
All that?  
Cole doesn’t question it, turning to the other woman.  
“Looking for Jay? He’s with another client at the moment, take a seat while you wait.” She gestures to a stool. “We also have a required deposit before you see him. 20 bucks.”  
“Uh, right! Right.” Cole fumbles in his pocket, passing over a note.  
“Excellent. Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?”  
Cole shakes his head.

Around half an hour passes, and a man comes down the stairs behind the bar, looking slightly flushed and bedraggled, running out the door. The woman turns to Cole after finishing serving a customer.  
“You can go through now. Open the door and wait.”  
He nods, going up the stairs.

There’s a large bed in the room, and that’s about it, aside from a box that seems to have a wide range of... stuff poking out of it.  
Handcuffs. Dildos. Sex toys. Some ribbons?  
There’s another door off to the side, and Jay’s voice suddenly comes through.  
“Hey honey. I’ll be out in a minute.”  
His tone is dripping with... uh, sexiness? It’s hot and breathy anyway, which only confuses Cole further.  
“You have any idea what kind of thing you want? I charge extra for anything... kinky.”  
The emphasis on that word is kinda hot. Wait, what?  
The side door opens, and Jay’s wearing a robe, and NOTHING underneath. He’s leaning seductively against the doorframe, until he locks eyes with Cole, which causes his entire demeanour to change.  
“Ah! Cole! Um... hello.”  
“Hi.”  
He’s struck a little dumb. Jay’s body is - wow. Just don’t look at his dick. Don’t look at his dick. Don’t.  
Fuck!  
It’s so much bigger than he thought it would be.  
Luckily for them both, Jay ties his robe.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Oh! Um, I was sent to investigate what you do. Because of all the money and stuff.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“So, um, yeah. Here I am.”  
“Okay.”  
They stare at each other.  
“I assume you have questions.”  
“Yes. I didn’t wanna be rude. But yes. I do.”  
“I mean, I’ve got time. It’s a slow night. Go for it.”  
“You’re a prostitute?”  
“I prefer sex worker. But yes.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” Jay folds his arms.  
“How many people do you usually get a night?”  
“Eh... depends. Around three or four on average, unless I work overtime.”  
“Jeez. How much do you charge? Four people get you shitloads of money every night?”  
“Base price of 200 bucks. Extra for kinky stuff, as you, um, heard.” Jay points at the side door.  
Another lapse of silence, Jay audibly fidgeting and Cole staring at the floor.  
“Could you not tell the others? Please? It’s kind of... I dunno. I know that it’s not shameful - at least it shouldn’t be - but, I know for certain that Kai will tease, and-”  
“Yeah. Don’t worry man. I gotcha.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Any chance I could get my deposit back?”  
“Huh? Oh, no, that’s for Sandy. She’s the owner of this place, and the deposits are how I pay her back for letting me rent the room. Sorry dude. I could give you 20 bucks out of my cash?”  
Cole shakes his head. “Don’t worry. It’s fine.” He pauses. “How do you get customers?”  
“Word on the street and stuff. Why? You wanna get into this business too? Because I’m gonna have to ask you to go work another part of the city, this area’s my turf.”  
“No! No! I don’t wanna - not my thing. I was just curious I guess.”  
“Right.”  
Another silence.  
“I’m gonna go. Leave you to it and stuff.”  
“Alright. Great. See you later.”

Okay. Cole just has to pretend that this never happened. He just has to keep it quiet from the others.  
And also, preferably, not think about how hot Jay is.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four months.  
Cole kept his promise. He hadn’t said a word to the other ninja, other than ‘he works in a really expensive bar’.  
One problem though; he was spending almost every single night thinking about Jay.  
He’d run his fingers along his dick, imagining they were Jay’s, closing his eyes to conjure up the image of Jay’s abs, glistening with sweat due to the passion and heat of their intimacy, thinking about Jay’s stormy blue eyes, thinking about that fat dick, and that perky ass. He thinks about pounding into Jay over and over, thinks about what it might be like to hear him scream and cry out, Cole’s name falling off his tongue.  
It was a couple weeks in when he made a terrible decision. He started saving his money. Putting aside a couple of bucks here and there, waiting to accumulate, keeping himself sated with a hand and vivid imagery in the interim.  
Every night he questioned himself. What the actual fuck was he doing? And every night, he tried to argue why he shouldn’t be doing this. Yet, all his logical thoughts are met with an unrelenting (and very horny) barrier.  
He wanted this.  
Jay wouldn’t decline a client, right?

Here he was. Back at ‘The City’s Jewel’. He’d already handed over the deposit, and it seems he wasn’t the only one waiting, based on the fidgeting and constant glances of the guy next to him. Weedy. With comically huge glasses.  
Surely Jay would be happy to fuck Cole if he’s happy to sex it up with someone like that?  
No, no, he shouldn’t be judgemental.  
Cole sips his drink, something to take the edge off, something to ease his nerves.  
He was really just gonna hand Jay 200 bucks and beg for sex.  
God. That’s so stupid.  
Cole knows he’s attractive! He could have any guy in here. And any girl.  
And yet he was completely hooked on Jay.  
To be fair, anyone would be. Jay’s an absolute stunner.  
Which he hadn’t noticed for years, for some reason.  
Cole takes another swig.  
He knows that his friendship with Jay will never be the same after this. No matter the outcome.  
If Jay agrees to fuck him, then it’ll make things awkward.  
If Jay doesn’t?  
Cole knocks back his drink to avoid thinking about it.  
Someone comes down the stairs at the back, a girl this time, and the weedy dude quickly takes her place at the bartender’s gesture.  
Cole orders another drink.

“You’re free to go up.”  
Cole nods, and does so, before pausing outside the door.  
He could turn back now. Jay would be none the wiser.  
If he crosses this threshold, he’s going to destroy a friendship he’s fought hard to maintain.  
Opening this door would be stupid. Would be ridiculous.  
So he opens it.  
“Hey honey, I’ll be with you in a minute.”  
Jay’s voice from the room to the side. Voice seductive.  
It’s a little odd, knowing that same voice had asked him what he wanted for lunch earlier that day.  
“What’s it gonna be today? Roleplay? Bondage? Or are you gonna bend me over and fuck me raw?”  
Jay’s still behind the door.  
It’s a mystery what he’s doing there.  
Cole doesn’t want to reply. He could still technically back out, he could run, he could...  
The door opens.  
“Hello.” Cole knows that’s awkward, especially the way he said it, tone extremely casual.  
“Uh... hi?” Jay quickly ties his robe, concealing his previously on show body. “Back again?”  
“Yeah.”  
A pause.  
“Here to try me out?”  
Cole chokes on his breath. “Um...”  
“I’m joking. What do you need?”  
“N-no. That’s, uh, why I’m here.”  
Jay stares at him.  
“What?”  
Cole doesn’t really know what to say, so he offers Jay the money instead.  
“Unless your fare’s gone up it should all be there.”  
Jay doesn’t move. “You’re kidding, right?”  
“No?”  
“I can’t take that.” Jay gestures at the money.  
Cole feels his heart fizz. Jay wants him that bad that he’s not even gonna have to pay?  
“Oh ho! Even you can’t resist-!”  
“Cole, I’m not having sex with you.”  
He frowns. “Huh?”  
“I said no. I’m rejecting you as a client.”  
“Why? I didn’t even get to-”  
“Cole.”  
He hesitates. He needs this. He wants Jay so bad. “I’ll double it?”  
“What?”  
“I can get you 400. Just give me a few months and -”  
“No. No amount of money is going to... it’s not happening.”  
“Jay.” Cole reaches out, brushing the lightning ninja’s shoulder. “Please. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Your chest. Your thighs. Your dick. I need you Jay. So, so much.”  
Jay’s trembling. “Cole, please. Stop. I can’t.”  
“Because we’re friends?”  
“Because I- uh, god, this is so embarrassing!”  
“Jay?”  
“I have feelings. For you. And I don’t want to make them worse, and I know you don’t feel the same way, at least not romantically, and god, Cole, you drive me crazy, and now you just waltz in and tell me you crave my cock? It’s insane, you’re insane, life’s insane.” It’s like word vomit, coming out so quickly that Cole can barely separate the words.  
“What?”  
“I like you Cole. A lot. And I know this will makes things really strange for us. I don’t want to fuck you because it’ll just make my feelings worse, and I’ve been tryna get over you for ages. Unless you return them, I just don’t think I could-” He trails off.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
“Huh.”  
Oh god, this is so much worse than if Cole had just left after Jay’s initial rejection.  
“Jay. That’s, um, wow! I’m flattered, really, I just don’t think that, yknow, I’m quite on that same level as you. I hope that’s okay? I’m really sorry, I just-”  
“No. Cole. It’s fine.”  
A very silent moment of eye contact, before Jay looks away.  
“I think it would be better if you left now.”  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t, I dunno, talk about this? It’s a pretty big thing, and-”  
“I’m asking you to leave.”  
Cole nods. “Sorry. Again. I’ll, um, see you back at home.”  
But Jay’s already back in the side room.

The awkwardness the next morning is palatable, nothing but reserved pleasantries exchanged.  
Cole can’t help but feel guilty.  
If he’d left, Jay wouldn’t have felt forced to reveal his feelings.  
If he’d never have gone? Things would be great right now.  
Not to mention he was confused. Jay liked him, romantic style.  
Why??  
Cole has never done anything exceptional. He’s just a pretty face. He wasn’t good at expressing his feelings, he usually sucked at being attentive and shit like that, he was brash and blunt and stubborn.  
Jay surely knew he deserved better than Cole?  
Jay was... amazing.  
He’s so smart and witty, always cracking a well thought out joke during times of tension, he’s reliable, thoughtful, and really cute. He looks like a cuddler, seems like a real physically affection guy, someone who’d pull out all the stops on a date, just for the sake of making his partner feel good and treasured. Jay was a romantic.  
Cole wasn’t. He’d never be able to give enough back to Jay.  
It’s a shame he didn’t return Jay’s feelings.  
...  
Wait.  
Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

‘The City’s Jewel’. Cole was back again. This time, armed with a small flower made of glass, stained with funky blue swirls.  
God knows why he was asking Jay out at the workplace.  
It just felt... right, somehow.  
Sure, he had to pay 20 bucks for it, but there was just this nagging at the back of his head that this is where they should be.  
It had been weeks since they last spoke properly. The other ninja had noticed the growing discomfort, trying to pry, but it seemed both he and Jay were keeping a tight lid on this whole situation.  
The absence had been what really pushed Cole into thinking about what Jay meant to him. How much he missed Jay’s babbling, his teasing, his loud, loud mouth. How many things he associated with Jay; he hadn’t touched that slice of cake in the fridge because it tastes like the way Jay makes him feel, and he couldn’t watch his favourite TV show because that was THEIR show, he couldn’t play his favourite game because Jay usually watched and commentated, he couldn’t drink tea, because it makes him think of Jay’s warm smile.  
Cole missed him.  
Cole likes him. In a different way to how he likes the others.  
Ugh. He never had been very good at crushes.  
‘Crushes’.  
It sounds so childish. A tad fickle.  
This is more than that.  
Just... overwhelming affection.  
“You can go up.”  
Cole nods.  
He’d timed it so that he’d be Jay’s last customer of the day.

“Hey honey, I’ll be with you in a minute.”  
“It’s me.” Cole calls back to him.  
The door opens after a few seconds.  
“I’m not having sex with you.”  
“I know! I’m just here to talk.”  
Jay raises a brow at him. “You are aware I’m working right now.”  
“I know, I know, I just... it felt like I should tell you everything here.”  
Jay unfolds his arms, sitting on the bed, inviting Cole to do the same.  
“The floor is yours.”  
“Cool. So, uh,” Cole takes a deep breath, “I’ve missed you. A lot. And I’ve also been thinking a lot. About you. And stuff. Did you know I think about you even when I don’t mean to? Like... I can’t even play Mario Kart, because you’re usually there, making fun of me or something. And I think about you when I drink tea. And, uh, just a lot of stuff like that. So, I was thinking, and I realised that - well, first of all, you’re so stupid. You need some higher standards. I am almost certain you deserve a relationship with someone much better than me. I’m shit at romance and all that, and I’m kind of mean sometimes. And you’re so... Jay. That’s, uh, an adjective now. For when someone’s really cool and shit. Wait, hold on, I had a point, uhh - Oh! Yeah. I want to be better. For you. If you’ll still take me. And! I bought you something!”  
Cole presents the glass flower, holding it out in his palm.  
Jay doesn’t say anything for a long time, but he is a little red.  
“Wow...”  
“Wow?”  
“I cannot believe you paid 20 bucks to tell me you want to date me as we sit on a bed where I fuck people for extra cash.”  
“I dunno! It just felt like the only place I could say everything.”  
Jay reaches out, taking the flower. “This is cute.”  
“Yeah! Like your eyes.”  
Jay smirks at him. “Shit at romance, my ass. I think you’re doing great.”  
Cole feels his face burn.  
“Kiss me. And then take me out. And then you can fuck me.” Jay caresses his cheek. “Free of charge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m considering writing an extra chapter with sex and stuff, but I’m not too confident in my smut capabilities. Let me know what y’all think?  
> (The maturity rating is because I wanted to play it safe due to the whole sex worker thing)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months here is some mediocre smut for you

Cole, though he had his faults, admittedly thought he was handling this whole situation rather well. Yes, sometimes he was maybe a tiny bit jealous that other people were having sex with his boyfriend when he hasn’t, not yet anyway. Jay wanted to wait for the right moment, a special moment, likely because sex has been numbed for him due to his job. Which Cole understands! He does, he really does, and he’s not gonna force anything, or sleep with someone else - his hand is as functional as ever after all - and he wants Jay to actually enjoy their first time together, not view it as another bit of work.  
So, yes, Cole is being a good, patient boyfriend. And really, he’s way luckier than those people who have to pay Jay to get what they want with him. Because Jay wants Cole, not them, because Jay’s in love with him, so it doesn’t matter that they get a quick, emotionless fuck. Where’s the intimacy, the care, the affection? They don’t get any. Because Jay just has sex with them. When it’s Cole’s turn, they’ll be making love instead.  
‘Making love’.  
Cole used to think it was a pretty childish term for sex. Like... just say fucking. Or having sex. Yknow, like a normal person.  
But in this situation? It definitely feels like there’s a difference.  
And it probably doesn’t matter how romantic or sexy Cole makes a situation - doesn’t matter how many rose petals he scatters on the bed, or if he poses shirtless with a glass of wine in hand, a thousand candles lit - because when they make love, the environment won’t matter. All that will matter is breathing as one, holding each other as a climax is coaxed out, not by pounding thrusts, but by gentle kisses and soft touches. That’s what making love is. A relaxing, precious experience, one reserved for someone you’re utterly and totally enamoured with.  
There’ll be no need for anything extra - no bondage, no sex toys, no roleplay. They’ll just be themselves, and only themselves, completely naked and on display, vulnerable and yet at ease.  
That’s why Cole’s jealous seconds are so fleeting. Jay’s patrons could offer him all the money in the world, and they’d never get what Cole has. It makes Cole feel like the most special guy in the world.

It’s after a stargazing date night that Jay nuzzles into him in bed.  
“Hi.”  
“Uh, hello? We’ve been with each other all night.”  
Jay rolls his eyes, laughing lightly. “I know. But I meant like... hiii. You know?”  
Cole shrugs, pulling Jay closer. “No. I don’t. If you wanted to snuggle you could’ve just said.”  
Jay smiles against his skin. “Mm. You’re lovely.”  
“Only with you.”  
Jay shifts a little, fingers traversing Cole’s torso, gliding over the planes of his abs and chest. They end up splayed against Cole’s neck, turning his chin to face him.  
Jay tilts his head to meet Cole’s lips, pulling him into a deep kiss.  
It’s then that Cole’s brain kicks into gear.  
“Oh!”  
Jay snorts. “Bit slow on the uptake, hmm babe?”  
“You wanna-? Now? You’re sure?”  
His words only seem to spur Jay on further. In a swift movement, he goes from laying by Cole’s side to pushing him onto his back, straddled around his hips.  
“Definitely.”  
Cole can only beam in reply, before sitting up to thread his fingers in Jay’s hair, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
Jay responds by knocking him over onto his back again, leaning over and completely dominating him.  
Jay’s face is illuminated by the warm lamp light, casting an orange glow on his cheeks and nose, highlighting his freckles and that glorious smile that Cole can’t get enough of. And then they kiss again, Jay nibbling his lip lightly as he cups Cole’s cheek.  
Slowly, Cole winds an arm around Jay’s waist, holding him close just for a few seconds before his hand travels down, squeezing Jay’s perky ass, losing himself just by tracing those wonderful curves.  
Jay’s pressing kisses to his neck now, getting all the right places, each kiss helping the mood grow hotter and heavier.  
Cole responds by flipping them over, so that Jay’s the one laying back. This is a position he’s much more used to; being on bottom’s never really been his thing. Unless Jay likes being on top?  
Wait.  
If Jay got on top of him first, which he did, that means he probably prefers it that way.  
And it’s likely his customers like him to bottom with them, so of course Jay wouldn’t want that here.  
But...  
“Babe?” Jay kisses his cheek, head tilted. “You alright? You’ve frozen up.”  
Cole hesitates, and Jay smiles at him, gaze as soft as ever.  
“It’s okay. If you’re not up for this right now, we don’t have to-”  
“No! No, I do. I really want this. I’m just... overthinking.”  
Jay nods. “Classic Cole.”  
He caresses the hairs on the back of Cole’s neck. “C’mon baby. What’s up?”  
“Do you - do you like... Like, so, yknow, is it okay for me to, uh...” Cole trails off. It feels awkward asking something like that, like he’s gonna ruin the entire atmosphere. But Jay picks it up.  
“I like bottoming. I like topping. Wherever you want me babe.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Cole. I’m with you. I could be in any position in the world and I would love it.  
Because I love you. And you’re gonna make me feel so fuckin good.” Jay kisses Cole’s cheek. “You can take the lead, or I can. It’s gonna be different than my work, I promise. I’m gonna enjoy this so much, and I want you to enjoy it too.”  
Cole breathes out slowly. “Alright. I love you. Sorry, for, uh interrupting, uh, we can - can get back to it.”  
“No need to apologise.” And Jay winds his legs around Cole’s waist, staring up at him, before kissing his neck again.  
Reassured, Cole resumes running his fingers along Jay’s body, before hooking his thumbs under his waistband.  
Amidst more touches and shivers, Cole pulls Jay’s pants off inch by inch, thrilled by the slow reveal of more gorgeously freckled skin. He’s seen Jay’s legs before, yeah, but never this close, never like this. His hand brushes Jay’s inner thigh, which makes the lightning ninja push against him, as though asking for more.  
So Cole obliges. He rubs harder, slipping his fingers underneath Jay’s boxers, lightly stroking the tip of his steadily growing cock.  
Jay moans, and he grips at Cole’s hair for a few seconds, tilting his pelvis to get more contact with Cole’s hand, before tugging at the master of earth’s slacks.  
Good thing they were both already shirtless, because really, the whole clothes removing thing was getting in the way.  
Cole eases off Jay to help him pull off his pants, leaving them both in their boxers.  
They hold each other’s gaze for a while, before Jay starts massaging Cole’s crotch, earning a loud groan.  
“Fuck- Jay- Let’s... Take ‘em off.”  
With grabby hands, they both relinquish the other of that final layer of clothing.  
Cole’s seen Jay’s dick before, at that initial meeting in The City’s Jewel.  
But it’s so, very different up close. A thick shaft, with a twitching head, a dick that feels so, so nice to hold. He strokes the length twice, earning a gasp from Jay, before having to pant himself; never one to be outdone, Jay’s reached over to ‘introduce’ himself to Cole’s throbbing cock.  
“You’re so big...” Jay mumbles, eyes wide as he drags his fingers along, causing Cole to swallow heavily.  
"Says you.” Cole grunts, before moving his hand away, clearly disappointing Jay if that huff is anything to go by. But he’s busy. Jay has a whole body to explore, he can’t focus on just one thing.  
He glides his hand around to properly acquaint himself with Jay’s plushy backside.  
Cole’s always been an ass man. And Jay has plenty of cake, a thick behind that’s been driving him crazy.  
He squeezes. He grabs. He caresses.  
“Fuck...” Cole moans, both due to the way Jay is continuing to tease his dick and the perfection that is Jay’s pretty, sexy, godlike ass, and how great it is to run his hands over it.  
“Cole...” Jay whines his name, snapping him to attention. “C’mere! Please!”  
How could he say no?  
He repositions himself to be eye to eye with Jay, who beams up at him.  
“Kiss me? Please?”  
Cole smiles, and parts his lips, pressing them to Jay’s gently.  
When he pulls away, Jay puts his arms around him.  
“Want your dick in me Cole. Wanna feel every single inch of it. Pretty please?”  
Even the words make Cole quiver.  
“Lube?”  
Jay sticks his arm out, fumbling around in a drawer, before presenting Cole with a bottle. He squirts a generous amount over Cole’s fingers, and it drips down them.  
“Ready?”  
Jay responds by lifting his ass up, pushing against him.  
Slowly, Cole inserts a finger. It’s not too tight, presumably because Jay’s been doing this frequently for a while, but it’s still an excuse for Cole to rotate his finger around, brushing against every wall he could find. Jay wriggles, pushing down onto his finger, and it only spurs Cole on more. He inserts a second. Jay moans loudly this time. He does the same thing, curling his fingers around inside Jay, eagerly provoking responses, whine after whine.  
A third finger. Jay muffled his shout by shoving his face into a pillow. His legs clamp around Cole’s waist, only loosening when Cole withdraws all digits.  
“Mm? What? No! Keep going, please, please Cole.”  
“Shh.” Cole quells him by pushing the tip of his dick at the entrance of the hole. Jay’s eyes go wide, and he quivers. “Please... More.”  
Cole inserts the whole head. Jay whimpers, begging again.  
Slowly, Cole inches in, pausing frequently to double check Jay’s tolerance.  
Jay doesn’t stop pleading until Cole’s whole cock is inside of him, and already he’s panting wildly, pupils blown, hands shaking.  
“You okay?”  
“Mhm, mhm, wow, Cole - fuck - you... you’re - god, you’re huge.”  
“You wanna wait a bit before I start properly?”  
Jay nods slowly, breathing heavy. “Mm. Fuck.”  
Cole takes the opportunity to look fondly at Jay’s face. The beads of sweat forming on his brow. The crooked smile as he sinks himself deeper onto Cole. His flushed cheeks, his starry eyes, the adorable freckles on his nose.  
“You’re... fuck, you’re beautiful.”  
Jay blinks, and his cheeks get redder. He moves a hand to entwine their fingers. “No one’s ever said that to me before...”  
“That’s terrible. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.”  
Jay chuckles. “Thank you. I think you’re gorgeous. I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
“Wh - You can’t do that!”  
“Well, I did.” Cole brushes their noses together. “You’re the most incredible man I know.”  
“You sure? I know this guy, his name’s Cole, I think he’s pretty great.”  
They smile at each other, lips meeting again, and Jay shifts, immediately moaning again.  
Oh. Right. Cole kind of forgot his dick was all the way inside him.  
Slowly, he thrusted it in and out, causing Jay to shiver with each movement, and they stayed intertwined, Cole whispering affections and Jay spouting his own, and they were both becoming undone, bit by bit.  
Jay came after an “I love you”.  
Cole after a “Please stay with me forever”.  
And he stayed inside Jay for a long time after that, just mumbling, flirting, exchanging words of love over and over again.  
It wasn’t even necessarily the sex that had Cole on cloud nine.  
Because, just like he’d suspected, they’d made love instead.  
And nothing can quite compare with the emotion that brings.  
Jay sighs loudly, drawing a heart on Cole’s chest with a finger.  
There’s a thump on the wall.  
“For fuck’s sake! Can you two just shut up for five minutes?” Kai sounds exhausted.  
Oh. Right. They didn’t live alone.  
“Sorry!” Cole calls out, and he looks at Jay.  
Jay kisses him.


End file.
